Distancia entre dos almas
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Chrona y Maka se conocieron por me dio de FanFiction, se hicieron grandes amigas y desean conocerse pero el destino no se lo permite, ahora lucharán para hacer todo lo posible, enfrentarán a sus padres, amigos, para obtener lo que ellas quieren conocerse eso lo que más desean, ¿lograrán su objetivo?
1. La soledad del alma

**_~Distancia entre dos almas~_**

**Cap 1: La soledad del alma**

_**CHRONA POV**_

Otro día me pare de la cama y me puse el uniforme para ir al colegio, salí de mi casa vivo solo con mi madre, mi padre nos abandono cuando era pequeña, no recuerdo mucho de el, camino por las calles solas, hacia un poco de frío, doy un suspiro de cansancio, no había podido dormir bien, caminó un poco más lento, la soledad me acompaña, la soledad es parte de mi vida, siempre estoy sola mi soledad es muy distinta algo especial, una ráfaga de viento pasa, eso hace que las hojas de mi trabajo saliera volando, corrí tras las hojas, las hojas cayeron y yo rápidamente las recogí, me pare y me arregle el cabello estaba un poco despeinado, y sigui mi camino hacia el colegio, las hojas de los arboles se movían al compás del viento y mi cabello se movía igual al compás del viento.

Llegue al colegio deje mi mochila en mi asiento y salí al campo no había nadia ahí doy un largo suspiro pero no de cansancio este suspiró era de tristesa, si tristesa porque no tenía a nadie quien me ayudara estaba totalmente sola no tenía a nadie que me consolara en mis momentos de tristeza, tocan el timbre para entrar a las clases voy corriendo subo las escaleras y llego al salón de clases la profesora todavía no legaba y como era de costumbre que mis compañeros se ponían hacer desorden, yo sólo me quedo sentada en mi asiento, de repente vienen mis compañeras que molestan.

-Mira aquí en tenemos aquí a la tímida de Makenshi- Dijo Diana- mira que estúpida te vez- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, Diana una joven un poco más alta que yo ojos cafés, piel pálida pero no tanto, cabello café.

-Que quieres de mi Diana-. Dije un poco molesta.

-No quiero nada, no puedo a venir a ver a mi amiga-. Dijo ella con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Diana tu no eres mi amiga y lo sabes-. Dije un poco enojada, estaba harta de ella y sus burlas.

-Hay pequeña idiota, no seas una estúpida- Dijo ella.

-Deja de decirme así, tu eres una estúpida!-. Le grite y ella se enfado.

-Esta no te la perdono-. Dijo ella estaba a punto de golpearme pero en eso llega la profesora- te salvas por esta vez-. Me dijo y se fue a su asiento.

Me siento y doy un suspiro, hace tiempo que ella me molesta y no me deja de molestar, la clase paso y llego el receso salgo del salón y voy al campo y intento evitar a Diana no me quiero topar con ella, voy a un árbol me siento en un tronco y ahí me estoy pensando en un nuevo fic tengo muchos fics en mente pero no se cómo terminarlos, me encata escribir es lo mejor de la vida, miro al cielo tan hermoso, me pregunto si algún día seré libre, podré vivir tranquila, no creo eso, miro a frente mis compañeros jugando y a Diana criticando a todos, el viento sopla haciendo que caiga unas hojas, seguía haciendo frío pero ya no tanto, odió ser tímida ese será mi defecto hasta la muerte, el receso acabo entramos al salón, Diana no me quitaba la mirara de ensima yo sólo lo ignore, todo el rato puse antencion a la clase, las clases terminaron y yo me marche a mi casa.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, pase por un pequeño parque podía ver a los niños riendo, sonreí todos esos niños se veían muy lindos, me hubiera gustado que así uniera sido mi infancia pero el destino no quiso que fuera así, sigo con mi camino, de repente alguien me jalo.

-Ahora si nadie te puede Diana, ella otra vez, no me puede dejar tranquila.

-Déjame empas-. Dije intentando desafarme de su agarre.

-Claro que no ahora vas Diana, me dio una cachetada, me tiro al suelo y me empeso a patear iva a dar el último golpe pero llega una joven.

-Dejala empas-. Gritó una joven.

Diana rápidamente me dejo y se fue corriendo, yo me levanté y me sacudí el uniforme estaba un poco lastimada pero eso me gano por provocarla, la joven se acercó a mi, era una joven alta, piel clara, ojos entre azules oscuros, su cabello lo trae amarado y llevaba un vestido color rojo.

-Estas bien-. Dijo la joven

-Si, no se preocupe-. Dije.

-Pero porque te empezó a golpear-. Dijo ella.

-Siempre hace eso, además estoy ya acostumbrada a eso-. Dije con un tono de cansancio.

-Eso está mal, ella no tiene ningún derecho de aseste eso-. Dijo ella.

-Lo sé pero no tengo ninguna opción-. Dije.

-Ok, ¿como te llamas?-. Pregunto ella.

-Me llamo Chrona Makenshi-. Dije con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto Chrona, mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-. Dijo la joven Tsubaki.

-Un gusto Tsubaki- dije con una sonrisa- ya es un poco tarde, mejor me voy-. Dije

-Espera Chrona, mejor te acompaño te puedes encontrar otra vez con ella y te puede hacer más daño-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Esta bien-. Dije y empezamos a caminar a mi hogar.

-Chrona, ¿cuantos años tienes?-. Pregunto.

-Tengo 12 años-. Dije.

-Yo pensé que eras un poco más gran de edad-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Todos creen eso ya me acostumbre-. Dije.

-entonces, apenas vas en la secundaria-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Si, es un poco duro es un poco más de presión-. Dije.

-Berras que pronto te acostumbrarás-. Dijo ella.

-Si, eso espero, cuando salga de la secundaria me voy a ir a la escuela más prestigiada del todo el mundo-. Dije.

-Habrás de Shibusen-. Dijo ella.

-Si, ¿cómo supo que quería ir ahí?-. Dije

-Es fácil todos los estudiantes como tu desean ir a Shibusen, además yo soy una estudiante de Shibusen-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Enserio y como se siente ser aceptada en la preparatoria más famosa del todo mundo, se que sólo entra el 50% de los estudiantes-. Dije muy emocionada.

-Ir al Shibusen es una sensación increíble, cuenta con todos lo que necesitas-. Dijo ella.

-Enserio y porque no estos momentos no están en Shibusen-. Dije.

-Estamos de vacaciones y además vine a visitar algunos amigos que tanto tiempo no veía -. Dijo ella.

-Ok, llegamos-. Dije.

-Ok, cuídate Chrona, adiós-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Adiós Tsubaki-. Dije y entré a mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación el único lugar donde puedo estar sola sin que nadie me humille, entro a mi habitación y sierro la puerta aviento mi mochila a la cama sacó mi celular y saco en unos de los cajones unos audífonos de color rosa con negro, me dirigí a la cama con una libreta me senté en el borde de la cama, abrí mi libreta y empece a escribir un poco eso me relaja y con eso puedo expresar todos mis sentimientos, fue un día muy diferente a los otros, pero a un estoy sola.

La noche cae, no tenía nada que hacer voy a revisar la página de FanFiction, no había nada interesante, apago la computadora y voy a la ventana y veo la luna es la única compañía que tengo en las noches, a un que hoy fue un día muy diferente a un me siento sola, aquella soledad no me dejara descansar y en un suspiro digo "la soledad del alma"...

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal les gusto quieren la continuación, bueno este fic no es totalmente mío también es de FanFicSE ella me esta ayudando mejor dicho este fic es sobre nuestra vida mía y de FanFicSe, FanFicSe y yo nos queremos conocer pero el destino no quiere y estamos asiendo todo lo posible para conocernos y por eso hicimos este fic todo lo que esta pasando en nuestras vidas, este capítulo fue dedicado a mi "madre" Chrona Makenshi, cuídense adiós n.n**

**¿Reviews?  
><strong>


	2. Un Día Sin Ti

_**Makenshi: Hola FanFiction a vuelto Death, perdón por no haber actualizado e tenido unos problemas horribles. -Dice la joven Makenshi muy sería.**_

_**Takeshi: Como no quieres tener problemas, mira rompiste con Katoji y ahora andas con uno súper mayor que vos. - Dijo el joven un poco molesto.**_

_**Makenshi: Takeshi Nanase deja de recordármelo!. - Dijo en un grito y frunciendo el ceño. - Eres un idiota.**_

_**Takeshi: Neee~ sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti Makenshi, espero que Katoji sé de cuenta a la chica que perdió.- Le regaló una sonrisa y acaricio su cabeza.**_

_**Makenshi: Gracias Takeshi, bueno sabes que soy feliz con mi novio actual, los mejores 2 meses de mi vida y los meses que a un me falta a su lado. - Suspira como una enamorada.**_

_**Takeshi: No es el momento de eso, sé que lo amas mucho y el a ti pero mejor ve ya al capítulo.**_

_**Makenshi: Claro, bueno este capítulo le pertenece totalmente a FanFicSe, ahora el capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~UN DÍA SIN TI~<strong>

* * *

><p>Escuche la alarma de mi celular para ir a la "hermosa y divertida" escuela, con una clara totalidad de sueño y cansancio, tome mi celular, que convenientemente estaba aun lado mío, y sin necesidad de ver la pantalla apague la alarma y me quede acostada, sentí como lentamente cerraba mis párpados hasta que...<p>

-Hija despierta, ya tienes que levantarte- Me quede quieta cuando escuche la voz de mi madre.

-Maka, levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela- Al ver que no respondía, de una manera muy rápida prendió la luz, solo me tape la cara con la sabanas.

–El baño ya esta, vete a bañar y cámbiate que llegaras tarde- Me dijo mientras ponía una mano arriba de la sabanas donde se encontraba mi cabeza.

-Te dije que dejaras de leer tus historias y te fueras a dormir temprano- Se acercó para quitarme las sabanas y acariciar mi cabeza, al sentir como la luz me incomodaba no tenia mas remedio que levantarme.

Me dirigí al baño con el cansancio más notable. Al entrar sentí el chorro de agua fría que me despertó sin antes hacer que de mi voz saliera un grito ahogado.

-Estúpidas mañanas- Dije en voz baja para después bostezar. No me tarde mucho, sali del baño y me puse mi uniforme y me peine con una coleta.

-Te dije que te durmieras mas temprano en vez de estar leyendo tus historias- Escuche a mi madre hablar cuando me iba a dejar a la escuela. Como respuesta bostece.-Dormir tarde no es sano, no descansas, por eso siempre te duele la cabeza-.

-Ya se mamá -Bueno, como te sientes? -De que? -De todo lo que ha pasado, de nuestra actual situación -Pues bien, mejor- Mentí para no seguir con una conversación que me incomodaba mucho -Bueno, ya llegamos, te veo a las 6, te quiero -Y yo a ti mamá- Le respondí con una sonrisa Cuando entre lo primero que hice fue dejar mi mochila y sentarme, saque un libro y empecé a leer. De pronto alguien interrumpió mi lectura.

-Hola Maka- Me saludo una chica de cabello negro, un poco más bajita que yo. -Hola Fer- Fernanda fue la primera amiga que tuve en la secundaria, a ella la conocí mejor cuando hicimos un trabajo que era en equipos en matemáticas, del cual no aportamos mucho ya que nos quedamos hablando de cosas que nos interesaban a las dos.

Ya que les cuento esto, les resumiré un poco de mi, me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo 12 años, vivo con mi mama de nombre Kami, mis padres están en un proceso de divorcio al cual no le veo un fin aun, mi padre tiene una pareja llamada Blair, la cual odio con mi corazón, la insulto (en mi mente, claro) y veo posibles muertes "accidentales" que algo o alguien pueden provocar, tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Katya Albarn y tiene 18 años. Algo que es raro es que mis calificaciones han bajado notoriamente por que yo tenía un promedio perfecto, ahora saco 8 en la mayoría de las materias, solía ser la "nerd", "empollona", "matadita" de la clase. En el tiempo que transcurrieron las clases me la pase viendo la ventana (ningún apunte en mi libreta), perdiéndome en las nubes, en los arboles y el autos que pasaban por la avenida. Porque tengo la sensación de que siento que me falta algo, no se, mas bien, alguien.

La campana me saco de mis pensamientos y como respuesta instantánea me levante y acomode mis cosas para regresar a casa, al salir me dirigí a una parte que estaba conformado por una pequeñísima área verde, en donde había una barra de concreto, ahí estaba mi amiga Montse, mi mejor amiga. Corrí hasta donde ella se encontraba y le di un fuerte abrazo, eso es lo que necesitaba, un abrazo, pero de alguien que me entendiera y que sé que nunca me traicionaría. Ella acepta mi abrazo y siento como expresa ese amor que siente por mi como yo a ella, ella es como mi otra hermana. Después de esa escena que sucede todos los días nos sentamos y platicamos con sus amigos, o solo con ella. Veo la hora en mi celular y veo que ya me tengo que ir, me despido, pero antes veo como me ruega Montse que no la deje y que me cambie a su turno, luego le doy un beso en la mejilla como señal de adiós.

Al llegar a casa di un gran grito de desesperación, luego suspire un poco y deje mi mochila en el sofá de la sala. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, mi mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte del techo, poco a poco algunos recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza, como cuando se cayo mi primer diente, estaba tan feliz por que Spirit me decía que cuando se callera el ratón de los dientes me traería dinero, el cual tenia planeado gastar en algún chocolate para compartirlo con el, o cuando en mi cumpleaños numero 7 me dijo que no me haría fiesta por haber hecho una travesura, unas horas después en el aula entro y ahí estaba con mi madre, traían hamburguesas y un pastel de chocolate, estaba tan feliz, me divertí con mis compañeros mucho tiempo, pero lo que mas disfrute fue el abrazo de Spirit.

-Spirit, p-papá- Al decir eso cerré los ojos y lagrimas rodaron de mis mejillas, no podría creer como había pasado el tiempo, que a veces la gente cambia y ya no esta contigo por preferir otras cosas o personas. Abrace una almohada cercana y no pare de llorar.-Dijiste que me querías- susurre y seguí llorando.

Después de unos minutos me levante de mi cama y limpie mis ojos, me ardían por llorar tanto, luego solo me dije a mi misma: "Para que llorar, eso no me llevara al pasado y arreglare todo, debo ser fuerte, no permitiré que esto me haga débil". Unas horas después mi madre llegó del trabajo, aproximadamente eran las 6 de la tarde. Cuando escuche el auto de mi madre rápidamente le abrí a mi madre y entro. Mi madre, Kami siempre me sorprende, su forma de ser y de vestir, después de tanto estrés por el divorcio nunca la vi caer o renunciar, al contrario, cada vez más fuerte se volvió y siempre va muy arreglada para ir algún lugar, con esos estilos de ropa, no ha perdido su belleza después de tanto tiempo, en cambio yo soy muy diferente a ella, soy un poco desordenada y no muy femenina.

-¡Deja el celular y ya vete a dormir que no te querrás despertar!- La misma "discusión" con mi madre de todos los día va empezar ya. -Espérame, un capitulo más- Le respondí con un tono de suplica -No- -Por favor- -¡Dije no!- -Ok- Le respondí con un tono de decepción- Me levante y me acosté. Eh frecuentado desde hace unos meses una página muy genial en la que leo historias de mis animes favoritos, y me he desvelado mucho en esta página, me he obsesionado un poco, aunque esto y otras cosas que hago me hacen olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado. El fin de semana fui con Montse a su casa, ahí estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, jugamos con sus gatos y comimos un poco.

-¿Sabes que quiero hacer?- Pregunte -No, no puedo leer tu mente- Cuando me respondió yo solté una carcajada-¿Qué quieres hacer? -Quiero retroceder el tiempo y disfrutar un poco mas a mi familia, cuando estaba unida- Montse detecto un poco de melancolía en mi tono de voz y me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo.

Un poco después mi madre llego por mi, nos despedimos con un abrazo. En la escuela hay un chico muy molesto, es el chico mas irritante y que me vuelve loca en un segundo, siempre le quiero propinar un gran golpe con algún libro en la cabeza, su nombre es Excalibur, es tan irritante, nunca para de hablar, en clase los profesores también están artos de él, pero la persona que esta mas enojada con el soy yo, por que siempre busca la manera de molestarme o insultarme, un buen día lo hare pagar y le daré el golpe mas doloroso de su vida. Es hora de hacer algo, el día es muy aburrido, mas cuando no hay nadie en casa, la idea mas brillante que se me ocurre es dibujar, no me quejo de esta "habilidad", es uno de mis personajes favoritos de anime, luego al terminar intento pensar algo mas que hacer, pero no se me ocurre nada, y así me pase todo el día. En la escuela empecé a escribir una historia que se me ocurrió en ese momento, al llevar una hoja completa Fernanda se me acerca y curiosa me dice si se la dejo leer, le doy lo que llevo y lo empieza a leer.

-Es genial, ¿Por qué no lo subes a Fanfiction? -¿Crees que le guste a la gente? -Claro que les gustara- Me respondió con una sonrisa que me motivo. -Ok, la subiré, pero cuando la termine…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makenshi: Que les pareció y me disculpo otra vez por no actualizar pero ahora voy a intentar actualizar mas posible.<strong>_

_**Takeshi: Si, eso espero no te despegaras de aquí hasta que no termines de escribir los capítulos.**_

_**Makenshi: Que! Takeshi pero si me habla mi novio, necesito hablar con el.**_

_**Takeshi: Pues escribe el capítulo y no tendrás problemas.**_

_**Makenshi: Eres muy cruel Nanase**_

_**Takeshi: No lo soy -3- sabes que te cuido mucho.**_

_**Makenshi: Esta bien, bueno esto es todo, nos vemos luego, adios.**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
